Angels That Return Home
by ACrimsonMoon
Summary: Drabble Series. "They help Angels, who can't remember, remember." He shifts. "Remember what?" I ask. He sighs, "That they still haven't returned home." My only response is, "Oh." *AU* Modern Day, Dark, SasuHina, slight NaruIno and NejiOC.


**Society is fucked. I have to say at least two thirds of my friends self-harm, have self-harmed, thought of suicide or attempted suicide. I'd like to say I'm not in that group but I have thought of suicide once or twice in my lifetime.**

**One of my friend's mom committed suicide about three years ago and I read a quote a few days ago and it reminded me of them. So I am writing this for all those of you out there who need someone.**

**I'm always here. Message me, review, I'll give you my fucking number if that's what you prefer. **_**You're not alone.**_

**Forgive me, guys. This is a tough subject.**

**Summary: "They help Angels, who can't remember, remember." He shifts. "Remember what?" I ask. He sighs, "That they still haven't returned home." My only response is, "Oh." *AU* Modern Day Drabbles, Dark, SasuHina, slight NaruIno and NejiOC.**

**Angels That Return Home**

**Prologue**

_**My Angels**_

.

.

.

When I had first met him, I was only seven years old. He had just turned twelve, making him five years my senior. But it didn't really bug us, because we were us. No one would control that, not even our age limits.

In my seven year old mind I was just looking for a new friend, anyways. It wasn't until much later that I found him more than my best friend. Because he was beautiful, really. Everything about him screamed at you. From his dusky dark hair that seemed untamable, and at the time I thought it to be a sign of defiance, to his somber eyes that looked darker than the darkest night.

To other children my age, he was scary, he was monstrous, and he was inhuman. To _me_, he was…perfect. He _was_ inhuman, but more so the fact that he was greater than any human could ever dream to be. And I didn't know it at the time, but I was in love… from the moment I set my all seeing eyes on him. I fell in love.

And I approached him. Most of my friends for that day ran the opposite way, but I couldn't. Because he was beautiful, captivating, really. I wanted to know him. I wanted him to know me. And I was small, fragile. And he was large, muscular. Was it bad to just want him close?

And then I saw _them_. And I knew what he was. _That's_ why he was so beautiful. _That's_ why he was so muscular. _That's_ why he was so tall. Because he was one of _them_. And I smiled; a true smile.

"Are you an _angel_?" I had asked him. He stared at me. His eyes held me, grounding me. Everything screamed for me to run. Voices yelled at me to get out of there! But I couldn't. Because I just _had_ to know.

"No." And his voice was so masculine, so perfect, so strong and heavy and deep and somewhat raspy. He sounded like a man, even then. And at the time, I wondered why. But didn't allow myself to ponder it for too long because he had said _no_!

He mustn't have heard me right. "Are you sure? My mommy told me that only _Angels_ have those marks on their wrists."

He blinked. I blinked. He glanced down at his wrist and then blinked again. "Why's that?"

I smiled then; he must've forgotten! "Mommy said that _Angels_ harm themselves because they take the pain from others away and bestow it upon themselves. She said that you guys hate the cruelty of the world, but you have to stay here until you go back home."

He blinked again. "And who is your 'mommy', kid?"

I bit my lip, then, because he didn't hear. Didn't all angels know when one of their own returned home? "Mommy is an angel too, silly!" I smiled at him. "But, she already returned home. Are you going home, soon?"

His eyes softened and I think he felt sorry for me back then, but I can't be too sure. "No, kid. I'm not going home anytime soon."

I smiled, again. "So, Mr Angel… can we be friends? Mommy was my best friend but she went home. Can you be my best friend until you go home, too?"

And he smiled. "Of course. I'll be you're _angel_."


End file.
